Marks: The Thing with Them and the House of Black
by Slytherwitch
Summary: Narcily soul mark AU with soul mark removal.


Soul marks are wonderful things. They show you to your soul mate. For the House of Black however, soul marks are a terrible thing. So do you know what they do with them? They eliminate them. They eliminate them because of the possibility of having a soul mate of less than pure blood. How they do it is a terrible thing that I don't like talking about, but if you ought to know how they do it, listen to the tale of Narcissa Black and how she got her soul mark removed.

But before we get into this tale, you should know a bit about Narcissa. Narcissa Black is the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. She has two older sisters named Bellatrix and Andromeda. She was born from a branch of the House of Black, instead of the main line. She has an arranged marriage to Lucius Malfoy and is starting Hogwarts this year.

* * *

It was her eleventh birthday when Narcissa received her soul mark. The words: _I Shall Ensure That It Is_ were beautifully written on her left arm. Her parents were waiting for this day and knew that she would get her soul mark today if she would get one at all.

Your soul mark would appear on your or your soul mate's eleventh birthday. It depends on whoever is older. Anyways, back to the story.

Her older sisters knew this as well. Bella had gotten hers closer when she was ten and Andromeda got hers on her eleventh birthday as well. And they both have gotten their soul marks removed.

"Come on Cissy! Hurry up and get dressed! We are going to the House of Black headquarters!" Andromeda yelled.

Narcissa replied, "Give me a second Andy!"

"Are you getting sentimental over your soul mark?" Bellatrix teased. "They are just words on your skin. Remember that you are to marry Lucius Malfoy."

"I am not getting sentimental over my soul mark!" Narcissa yelled. "I'm trying to find my heels."

"We have your heels Cissy." Andromeda told her.

Bellatrix continued, "Mother says you cannot wear them until you get your soul mark removed, so hurry up. We haven't got all day!"

"I'll do your make up at Orion's." Andromeda said.

Narcissa grabbed her flats and they walk into the living room where they flooed over to the House of Black headquarters. Once they were all over there, Andromeda pulled her into their room in the House of Black.

Andromeda started on Narcissa's makeup. Narcissa asked, "Did it hurt? Getting your soul mark removed."

"It hurt a lot, but the pain will be over quickly." Andromeda responded. She asked, "Are you nervous Narcissa?"

"Yeah." Narcissa answered.

Andromeda told her, "Don't be worried Narcissa. It will be over before you know it. Everybody older than you in the family has gotten their soul mark removed. Even me."

"Why do we get them removed?" Narcissa asked.

Andromeda stops doing Narcissa's makeup for the moment and she told her in a hushed voice, "The House of Black believes that everyone with less than pure blood should not be alive, which means if one of us were to get a soul mate with less than pure blood, then we would not have pure blood children."

"Do you believe that Andromeda?" Narcissa asked her in the same hushed voice.

Andromeda told her, "You do what it takes to survive in the House of Black. Even if it goes against your personal beliefs, Cissy. You cannot tell anyone about this however."

"I won't tell anyone." Narcissa responded.

Andromeda finished doing Narcissa's makeup when Bellatrix walked into the room and told Narcissa, "Walaburga is waiting for you in the parlor. It's time to get your soul mark removed."

Narcissa walked to the parlor. While she walked, she stared at the six words on her arm. She engraved them into her memory.

When she got there, Walaburga said to her, "Sit down. We haven't got all day. I've invited many people here. Removing your soul mark is a sign of adulthood. Not every day my niece turns eleven. Bite down on this. I do not need you waking Regulus from his nap."

Walaburga fired a series of spells at the words on Narcissa's arm. Narcissa tried her best not to utter a single cry of pain. She focused on what Andromeda said about doing whatever it takes to survive in the House of Black. For now on, Narcissa will do whatever it takes to survive in the House of Black.

"Are you okay Narcissa darling?" Walaburga asked her niece.

Narcissa responded, "I have been never better Aunt Walaburga."

Narcissa left the parlor and walked into the ballroom, where she stayed the rest of the night.

* * *

The consequences to Narcissa removing her soul mark, lefts scars on Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was eight when she woke up to the pretty writing on her arm. She woke up to the words, _The Last Thing You Ever Do,_ gracing her arm. She was shocked no less and hid them from her family.

Lily had a habit of going to her best friend Severus Snape whenever something strange happened to her. Today was no different. She already knew she was a witch. Severus' mom Eileen explained being a witch to her last year.

When she got to their house, Lily showed the words to Severus and his mother.

"Do you know what these words mean Mrs. Snape?" Lily asked.

Eileen told her, "These words are your soul mark. When joined with your soul mate's words they mean something. You are not supposed to show anyone however. Also, I have told you to call me Eileen at least a dozen times now."

"Yes Eileen." Lily replied.

Severus told Lily, "Come on! Mother got me my first potions set!"

They ran off and Lily watched Severus make a potion. They spent hours together. Severus made basic potions and Lily watched in fascination. It wasn't until later when Lily hissed in pain.

"What's the matter Lily?!" Severus asked, concerned for his friend.

Lily grips on her arm again and screams in pain. Severus yelled for his mother to come upstairs, but before Eileen could get to Severus' workroom, the pain stopped and all that was left was the scars that spelled out: _The Last Thing You Ever Do._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I plan on doing a Marauder's era soulmate AU thing, but this is a separate oneshot._**


End file.
